Mai and Naru
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: There is an angry ghost that targets women. I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!
1. Chapter 1

InuGirl1991

Mai and Naru

Chapter One

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

I'm Mai Taniyama. I am 17 years old and assistant to Kazuya Shibuya, I call him "Naru." Naru is a paranormal researcher. That basically means that we hunt ghosts.

"Mai, tea!" Naru shouted to me, as he always did.

"R-right!" I said back to him, leaving the room.

When I came back, Naru was speaking with an elderly client. "I am Takeshi Takahashi," the man said, sitting across from Naru.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Takahashi?" Naru asked.

"Well, Mr. Shibuya, I am from a rather wealthy family, and we have many workers. Well, you see, almost all of the _female_ workers have been attacked by something no one can see."

"And you think that it is a spirit."

"Yes."

"What happened to the women who were attacked?"

"Well, most of them were unconscious for several days after the incidents. My youngest daughter, though; she has been in a coma since this all started three years ago."

"She's been in a coma for three years?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, Mai, he just said that," Naru said, in a mater-of-fact tone. "Why did you not seek help until now?" Naru asked Takashi.

"I've tried. No one will take the case. Will _you_ help me?" Takeshi asked.

"I will try my best."

"Oh, thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

InuGirl1991

Chapter Two

The next day, Naru, Lin, and I met John, Ayako, Masako, Yasu, and Monk at the Takahashi estate.

"Masako, do you sense any spirits?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I am sensing a strong, _angry_ spirit."

"I don't want Mai, Masako, and Ayako ever to be alone in this house. The spirit seems to be targeting women," Naru stated.

"Yeah, okay," the three of us said in unison.

"Alright, let's set up the equipment."

It took us about and hour and a half to get everything set up. While setting up, Naru wouldn't leave my side.

'_Wierd.'_ I thought.

"Mai, are you alright? You seem more distracted than normal," Naru said to me.

"What? Oh, I-I'm fine!" I replied.

"Are you sure? Don't lie." Naru said in his normal harsh-ish tone.

"Well, it's just that you haven't left my side since we got here."

"I already said that I didn't want _any_ of the women alone on this case, Stupid."

"I know! I guess I am just a little surprised that you aren't watching over Masako instead of me." After I said that, Naru didn't say _anything_. He went completely silent. After a while, we had finished setting up, and Naru looked to me and said, "You look tired, Mai."

"Yeah," I yawned, "I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why don't you go and nap? I'll walk you to your room."

"O-okay."


	3. Chapter 3

InuGirl1991

Chapter Three

"Where am I?" I said aloud to myself, "A dream? This looks like the estate."

"You stupid _bitch_!" I heard yelling coming from the next room over. I stood up, off the hard ground, and walked over to to the door of the room. I quietly started to slide the door open. I peeked inside.

"Where were you today?" I told you not to go out without telling me!" a man screamed at a woman. I also saw a child in the room. The child was crying hard. "Shut up, you stupid kid!"

The young boy just cried louder. The man walked away from the woman and towards the child.

"I said, 'shut up'!" The man yelled just before slapping him across the face with the back of his hand. The man's ring left a gash on the child's face and he was knocked out.

"Takeshi!" the woman cried. Next, the man turned to the woman. He had a creepy grin on his face. "You're drunk!" the woman yelled.

"Don't you accuse me of things!" He then shoved shoved the woman against the the wall. He started to undress her. The woman was screaming. "Quiet, Bitch!" She was slapped across the face by the man.

"Mai! Mai!" I vaguely heard someone call my name. Everything went black. Then I could feel someone gently shaking me. "Mai, are you okay?"

"N-Naru?"

"Yeah, it's me."

I was awake. I could feel tears on my cheeks.

"You looked upset. What happened in your dream?" Naru asked.

"There was a man, woman, and a young boy. I think it was Mr. Takahshi's family. The woman and boy were being tormented by the man!" I replied, my voice shaking.

"It's alright now, Mai."

_'Is Naru trying to comfort me?' _


	4. Chapter 4

InuGirl1991

Chapter Four

The next day, we asked to se Takeshi's old family photos. I looked through them one by one. When I got to the tenth photo, I stopped, string at it.

"What is it, Mai? Is that who you saw in your dream?" Monk asked.

I nodded.

"Takeshi, who is in this photo? Naru asked.

"Hm?" he looked at the photo, "Oh, that is me, my mother, and my...father," Takeshi replied, his voice trailing off. He had a pained look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Ayako asked him.

"Oh, it's...nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Yasu chimed in.

"Let's just say my father wasn't the kindest of men."

"_Was_n't" Ayako questioned.

"When I was about four years old, he drank himself to death."

"I see."

"Well, if you will excuse me, I need to go and visit my daughter in the hospital."

"Of course," Naru said, understandingly.

After Takeshi left, Masako jumped up from her seat at the table and said, "The spirit is here. He's at the door. There is a woman with him. It is Takeshi's parents!"

After that, even though there were no windows open, I felt a strong wind.

_'It must be him!'_ I thought.

"Lin, Yasu,John, get the girls out of here!" Naru shouted; but before anyone could do anything, I was blown back and hit the wall, hard. After that, all I can remember is that Monk was chanting and Naru was running towards me.

I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

InuGirl1991

Chapter Five

I awoke in my normal dream world.

"Mai," I heard.

"Naru?"

"No."

"Gene?"

He smiled and nodded. Though the smile alone gave me the answer of "yes."

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"The spirit knocked you out. You hit your head pretty hard."

_"I don't know if she will wake. I am sorry."_ I heard a man's voice say.

"What's that voice? Who won't wake" I asked Gene, slightly panicked.

Gene looked down with a sad look on his face. He was silent.

"Answer me, Gene!"

"I am sorry, Mai, but...you're in a coma."

I gave a nervous laugh. "I can't be! I didn't hit my head _that_ hard!"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, so...if what you say is true, why can I hear voices? It's just you and me here isn't it?"

"You can hear the voices of the people around your physical body. Most coma patients can."

All this was too much. I collapsed to the ground and cried.

Gene kneeled down and patted my back trying to calm me. "Everything will be okay, Mai."

"No, it won't! What if I never wake up? What if I never see Naru again!" I sobbed.

"You _will _wake. You_ will_ see him. You have to believe that!"

"After I calmed down a bit, Gene helped me stand. I hugged him.


	6. Chapter 6

InuGirl1991

Chapter Six

_"Mai, wake up! Please...wake up!"_ I heard a voice say. It was pleading, and it sounded like Naru!

"It can't be _Naru_!" I said to aloud. I have been hearing this voice a lot. It felt like I have been listening for years!

_"Mai, I just want you to know that we will be exorcizing the spirit today."_ That voice sounded like John to me.

_"Mai, please come back to us soon."_

"Ayako?" I said out loud to myself.

"Hello, Mai," I heard Gene say, behind me.

I turned to face him, excitedly. "Gene!" I said happily. I hugged him.

"Mai, how have you been?" He questioned, smiling.

"Bored! I wanna wake up! When ever I try to, though, I can't!"

"Calm down, Mai. I _promise _you will wake soon."

I heard sobbing from the real world. "Who is that?" Gene started to fade, followed by the dream world around me. A hospital room took it's place. I felt a tear fall onto my hand. I looked up. "N-Naru?" I tried to say, but there was a tube down my throught.

Naru looked up to see my eyes were open, and I blinking and breahing on my own. "M-Mai..." He got up and hurriedly pressed the nurse button on the wall. "Mai, everything will be okay now," He said to me, taking my hand.

A nurse came into the room, saw that I was awake, and called, "Doctor!" out the door. Shortly after the call, a man in a white lab coat came into the room. "Doctor, she is awake!" The nurse told him. The doctor came over to me, looked at the monitors that I was hooked up too, and then took the tube out of my mouth.

I coughed a little while Naru rubbed my shoulder. "Wasn't John in here?"

Naru looked at me in shock. "Yes, he went to get some food. How did you know that?"

"I could hear you."

Naru looked looked even more shocked now.

"It is believed that coma patients are aware of what is going on around them," the doctor said to Naru.

Just then, I saw our client run in. "Mr. Shibuya, my daughter is awake!" he said, excitedly and out of breath.

"That's good. As you can see, Mai has too," Naru said to him, calmly.

Then the doctor chimed in saying, "Miss Taniyama, we will keep you here for another day or two for observation. If all is well, you may leave after that."

"Thank you," Naru and I replied in unison.

The doctor checked my vitals and left the room. While the doctor was checking me over, Takeshi left to be with his daughter.

Shortly after, John returned. "Naru, I just got a call from Monk! The spirit is gone!" John pause, looking at me. "Mai! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I feel great, actually."

"John, when did you get the call?" Naru asked.

"About 2 minutes ago. Why? They said that they called it was exorcized shortly before the call."

"It sounds like Mai and our clients daughter came out of their comas when the spirit was exorcized," Naru said. "The spirit must have been holding them in it."

"I _knew_ I didn't hit my head _that_ hard!" I said, sitting up.

"John, will you please go and call everyone and inform them that Mai has awaken. Use the pay phone outside the room. Cell phones are not aloud in the hospital outside the cafeteria."

"Right!" John replied, leaving the room.

After he left, Naru turned to me. He was silent.

"Naru, I you were crying earlier. Why? You don't care about me _that_ much, do you?" I questioned.

"Mai, of course I care about you! Why would you think i don't?

"You want _one _reason or_ many_?"

Naru looked away from me in shame. After a pause, he said, "I'm-I'm sorry, Mai. I am sorry if I made you feel like I didn't like you."

"Well, calling me 'stupid' every chance you get doesn't exactly help," I replied.

He quickly turned to me and gently kissed my lips. I was _shocked_. When we broke apart, Naru said, "Does that?" I couldn't speak. I just nodded. "I love you, Mai."

I saw John standing just inside the door, beat red. I blushed a little, but shook of any embarrassment. "I-I love you too, Naru."

Naru smiled. He smiled the way Gene always has. "Um, this _is you_, right, Naru?" I asked.

"Of course, stu-" he caught himself, "why?"

"You looked like Gene for a moment."

Naru chuckled. John cleared his throat. Naru stood and turned to face him. "Have you called them?" Naru asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, they are on their way here as we speak."

"Great, wonderful," Naru said, stitting back down.


	7. Chapter 7

InuGirl1991

Chapter Seven

Everyone came into my hospital room soon after they got John's call.

"Mai! I was so worried about you!" Monk said as he ran to me and squeezed me in a very tight hug.

"Monk, let go of Mai. You're crushing her," Naru said, plainly.

Monk quickly let me go and apologized. I was then hugged by Yasu, fallowed by Ayako. Masako just stood in the corner of the room, looking at me with her blue kimono sleeve in front to her mouth. Lin stood at the door, with a slight smile directed to me.

"How are you feeling, Mai?" Ayako asked.

"I am feeling great!" I replied, happily.

"That's good," Yasu said.

"So, I hear that you all solved the case."

"Yes. It turns out that the spirit didn't die from alcoholism. He was shot with his police issued gun by his wife. _That_ is why he was after women, not _just_ because he was a drunk creep in his life," Yasu told me.

"Yasu, Mai does not need to hear this right now!" Naru shouted at him.

Everyone's eyes widened. Lin's didn't though. I was told by Naru that Lin was with him most of the time that he (Naru) was with me in the hospital. Naru said that Lin knew Naru's feelings for me already. Though, had I not known this, I would have just thought, _'That's just Lin being Lin'_.

The next day, I was released from the hospital. By the time I was released, everything at the Takahashi estate was cleaned up. I didn't have to lift a finger, though I doubt Naru would've let me anyway.

In the weeks that fallowed my hospital incident, Naru kept a very close eye on me. It was sweet and annoying at the same time. "Mai," he said, "I love you. I worry about you living alone. If you want, you can stay with me," told me one day.

My face went bright red. "I love you too, N-Naru. I don't know if i should _live _with you just yet though," I replied.

"I understand, I only offer because I _do _worry."

"I _can_ take care of myself, Naru."

"I do not doubt that you can."

"Then you don't have to worry."

"I really _didn't_ worry as much before your coma. Mai, it was caused by an angry spirit. What if something happens when you are home alone?"

"Nothing's happened before."

"Fine, fine. You win." Naru kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too."

We hugged a deep, romantic hug.

**- The End -**


End file.
